


Depth

by Xeltion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, Unsettling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeltion/pseuds/Xeltion
Summary: In life, the main priority of a student should be to focus on acquiring knowledge. Knowledge, as they say, is such a powerful thing that can create so much of a difference. So What happens when a student has to diverge his attention on two different tasks, where one of them is needed, while the other is completely unwanted.





	Depth

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a part of a commitment, where i will try to produce short chapters for a week in a regular fashion. The idea for this story was originally introduced and proofread by my brother. I am simply transforming the idea into a story, as it will help him to solidify his story, as well as aid me towards my goal.  
> Hope that this can become a part of something great.

' _Days tends to be shorter during the winter season,_ ' Vishwas noticed as he exited the main building. His classes for the day has just been concluded and a day off was issued by the lecturer. It was a rare occasion while they had to attend extra lectures, but it seems the lecturer will be on a leave for about half-a-month. The sudden development was notified only recently, without any warnings. And of course, the students did not adapt to the announcement well enough. While some refused, others decided that it would be a golden opportunity for a private lesson. As for someone like him, attendance seems to be a great motivator.

He snatched up his jacket from the counter, and struggled through the wave of students. A successful retrieval, even if he has to tore through the student body to reach a safe domain. Locking dozens of hormone-driven teenagers in a room for nearly half a day is sure to cause some agitation. In theory, It will work fairly well. Practically? huh. Successfully stifling a yawn before it manages to break through, Vishwas rubbed his eyes to remove the excess moisture.

Soon, drifting among the masses, he found himself on a T-section; where the path diverges into a sharp right, and a angled left to reach the highway and market respectively. He would have taken the right pathway until a voice interrupted his line of thoughts.

"Hey Vis! I knew you'd be much easier to catch as compared to the other guys." A confident voice boomed joyfully before an arm was thrown around his shoulders. Vishwas grunted, adjusting his posture to support the added weights.

"What do you want, Aadarsh?" Really, will it be too much to ask for a breather?

"Oh ho, Someone's in a bad mood I'm sensing. Say, How about we brighten your life a little? C'mon, Let's grab a treat from the local's? I'll be paying." Aadarsh appears amused, almost too much. And paying for a treat? Like, willingly? Well that's unheard off in his case. The thought was so mythical, that a flying unicorn buried in a student's debt seems legitimate as compared to it. There has to be a drawback, there's always a drawback.

"What's the catch if I may ask?"

"Hey! What does you take me for? Do I look like I'm gonna take advantage of someone through blackmail?" He asked, a little offended.

"Yes." Vishwas deadpanned.

"That's not the point!" He shouted, blushing slightly. "Listen, the exams are nearing, and the workload is killing me. Just needed someone to rant it to. So, if you have some time to kill, maybe accompany me to the vendor is all I'm asking." He appears flustered, like he has just confessed to a rock and humiliated himself in the process.

Looking down at the phone, the screen brighten up evenly to show the homepage. '18:25', It blared. Well, the auto's will still be out till 8'o clock, so that's that. And he had already finished his assignments during the last class. Seriously, who paid attention in the literature class during High School?

"I may have some time before-" "Good!!! C'mon, The stall will be crowded otherwise, and we both don't want that to happen now, do we?" Aadarsh grabbed the nape of his collar and yanked forward. ' _Shouldn't I get a say in this matter?_ ' Vishwas heaved a tired sigh, as his body was manhandled around like a sack of potatoes. ' _It doesn't look like I will._ '


End file.
